the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trial By Ordeal
An Ordeal was a method of determining guilt or innocence in times past, particular during the medieval era. Variations of Ordeals can be found in most cultures, although the most common methods of Ordeal used in modern times have their origins in Europe. Within Adept society Ordeals are generally favored by the Ecclesiastical Orders, as well as the Low and Minor Orders. The Military Orders make frequent use of them as well, although their versions tend to be particularly harsh. The Ruling Orders actually hold Ordeals in disfavor because they are seen as circumventing the authority the Ruling Orders have. Why use an Ordeal when you have a King or a Judge around? Finally, most of the Scholastic Orders disdain the use of Ordeals, seeing them as stupid and barbaric. An Ordeal in modern times is normally only used when someone accused of a potential crime or involved in a potential crime wants to clear their name. Ordeals can also be used to settle disputes between Adepts, in essence becoming a replacement for Lex Talionis. Ordeals generally take place before the Regent and the Squad (or before any decently sized gathering of Adepts). Traditionally it falls to the Regent to judge whether a person has fulfilled or failed the criteria for innocence in an Ordeal. Those who pass an Ordeal are looked upon as being innocent, those who fail are normally sent to the Ruling Orders for disciplinary action. Types of Ordeals: Traditional Trials by Ordeal are essentially rank superstition. Others are tests of mettle or feats of skill, with the idea being that God would allow them to succeed or fail only according to whether they were innocent or guilty. Many different variations of Ordeals exist, but the most common are listed below. -Trial by Fire = An Adept, who does not posses any supernatural ability to resist flames (ie, a Firebringer), is made to walk down a line of cloaked and hooded Adepts wearing hoods. Each hooded Adept holds a lit torch with which he passes up and over the accused. After walking the line, the accused is checked for any signs of singed clothing, hair or burning. If he is deemed free of damage from the flames, that is held as a sign of his innocence. -Trial by Iron = The Adept is made to hold a piece of hot iron in their hands and walk nine paces with it. If the person's hands are not too burnt or damaged, they are declared innocent. -Trial by Water = There are two common variations of this Ordeal. In the first, an Adept must pluck a hefty stone from the bottom of a boiling cauldron. if their skin shows no blisters, they are innocent. In a second variation of this, an Adept is made to drink holy water and is thrown into a large body of water. If they sink, they are innocent (the popular myth that defendants were allowed to drown is a falsehood by all means, many of them have a rope around their waist with which to be drawn back to the surface). -Trial by Combat = Pretty straight forward, an Adept is assigned by the Regent to battle the accuser. The combat is normally only meant to continue until someone draws first blood. Notes: -Remember that not all Adepts can be eligible for Ordeals in the same way. Chosen Adepts are rarely allowed an Ordeal because their powers would automatically protect them. -Ordeals usually take place in remote areas far from prying eyes. Chantries are also common places for Ordeals if the accused is involved in a crime specific to their own Order. -An Ordeal is not an automatic get-out-of-jail card, they usually restore an Adepts name and reputation with many but that's no guarantee the authorities will recognize the results of the Ordeal. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trial_by_ordeal -https://web.cn.edu/kwheeler/trial_ordeal.html Category:Church